Otra vez
by Nitrousnile
Summary: Justo un mes antes de casarse Hermione sufre un accidente por lo que pierde parcialmente la memoria olvidando a Draco su prometido, de quien espera un bebe. Universo Alterno
1. Accidente

La castaña iba al volante, su mirada fija en el parabrisas, la lluvia caían intensamente al igual que sus lagrimas mientras discutía por el manos libres de su auto.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho-recriminò ella evidentemente molesta.

-Es que no hice nada, tienes que creerme-suplicó una voz masculina desde el altavoz

-Claro y esa foto es falsa ¿No?- suspiro completamente deshecha. Las lagrimas no paraban y su respiracion se entrecortaba. Se escucho un silencio por parte de aun llevaba el uniforme del hospital donde trabajaba como medico.

-Esto tenemos que hablarlo mas tarde Hermione-hablo el con cansancio evidente-Aun estoy en la junta no puedo salirme ahora, pero en cuanto lo haga ire a verte, lo juro-

-Draco, haz lo que se te de la gana, solo te aviso que no estoy en casa-

La lluvia empeoro y tapaban por completo la vista aun con el parabrisas activados. Doblo en una calle sin darse cuenta que un peatón atravesaba, al verlo piso el freno. El chillido de las llantas al derrapar contra el pavimento mojado fue lo ultimo que escucho ella antes de estamparse contra un poste, virios volando y luego un completo abismo negro.

-¿Que fue ese ruido?, Hermione-grito Draco con desesperación-Hermione, responde-pidió con desesperación pero nunca hubo respuesta.

El Se disculpo con los ejecutivos presentes en la junta, mientras salia a toda prisa de aquella empresa. Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar. El rubio literalmente corrió hasta el elevador pero al ver que este tardaba mucho decidió bajar por las escaleras, llegó hasta el estacionamiento, justo antes de subir a su auto su celular comenzó a sonar contesto lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿Es familiar de la Señorita Hermione Granger?-se quedo helado ante tal pregunta, mil cosas vinieron a su cabeza.

-Si, algo así ¿que le sucedió?-

-La estamos llevando al Hospital Johnson-la llamada se corto, arranco rápidamente su lujoso auto y se dirigió a toda prisa a aquel lugar. Una vez que llego al sanatorio camino hacia recepción para preguntar por Hermione.

-Señor, tranquilícese acaban de ingresarla y están haciendo los exámenes correspondientes, y no puede pasar hasta que se le indique. Puede permanecer en la sala de espera, se le avisara cuando pueda verla-explicó la enfermera a cargo. El rubio obedeció sin mucho animo. Se sentía culpable por todo, se sentía ansioso, las horas pasaron tan lentamente.

-¿Aun no sabes nada de Hermione?-pregunto Luna sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la rubia se veìa triste- Gracias por Avisarme. Harry, Ron y Ginny vienen en camino

-No aun no dicen nada- respondió el sin quitar la vista del horizonte donde pareció perderse pudo evitar recordar cuanto amaba molestarla en el colegio.

 _Ambos mas jóvenes de aproximadamente 16 años estaban en el salón de detención por cortesía del rubio_

 _-¿Acaso no te aburres de fastidiarme?-grito molesta Hermione mientras le arrebataba el libro de las manos a Malfoy._

 _-Claro que no sabelotodo, y tampoco tu te aburrirías de hacerlo si pudieras ver la fea cara que pones siempre-ella solo puso los ojos en blanco-_

 _-Eres el ser mas retrograda e insoportable de la vida, y si no sabes lo que es retrograda puedes consultar un diccionario-_

 _-Granger dime, ¿No te aburres de leer ese tipo de mierda?-dijo el ojigris señalando el libro que ella leia_

 _-Termine mis deberes y estoy aburrida, es un libro que disfruto mucho y no es de tu incumbencia-la paciencia de la castaña se estaba acabando, era la primera vez que terminaba en detención y todo gracias al chico que le hacia compañía en esos momentos-Sabes el salón esta lleno de pupitres no comprendo por que no te largas a otro que no sea donde estoy yo-el sonrió triunfante, amaba colmar la paciencia de ella._

 _Hermione abrió el libro en la pagina donde se había quedado y siguió leyendo sin voltear a ver al rubio que no dejaba de mirarla._

 _-Granger-la llamo sin tener resultado-Granger-esta vez canturreo el apellido pero sin cambiar el resultado-Granger,Granger,Granger-el era verdaderamente insoportable_

 _-Que mierda quieres Malfoy-solto con fastidio mientras cerraba el libro de golpe y volteaba a verlo, el sonrió con sorna, sin que ella lo viera venir el se acerco a sus labios y deposito un beso fugaz y luego se separo._

 _Sintio un ardor en la cara, ella lo había golpeado, la castaña se puso de pie ofendida, tomo su libro y salio del salón no sin antes gritarle que era un imbécil._

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar aquello. Era un imbécil, definitivamente lo era.

-Familiares de la Srita. Granger-anuncio el doctor con firmeza, el rubio se puso de pie y camino hacia el.

-¿Como esta?-Ambos siguieron hasta el cuarto donde estaba la ojimiel.

-Tiene una fractura en el brazo izquierdo, pusimos la férula y no lo podrá mover. La paciente presenta contusión cerebral moderada, tal vez despierte con dolor de cabeza, tambien presenta cortadas por los vidrios-El doctor guardo silencio un momento- Esta sedada asì que probablemente no despierte pronto y este tranquilo ella en lo que cabe esta fuera de peligro, solo necesita descansar-

Draco sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba la oír que Hermione estaba fuera de enfermera entro con un sobre y lo entrego al Doctor, este leyo detenidamente el contenido

-Señor ¿Que es de la señorita?-pregunto el Doctor al ojigris. El rubio lo miro extrañado

-Ella es mi prometida-respondio firme, el hombre le dedico una sonrisa

-Pues le tuvimos que hacer pruebas de sangre, debo informarle que ella esta embarazada, haremos mas pruebas para saber como se encuentra el feto- Draco permanecía estático, miro al doctor con incredulidad y cierto temor, abrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo pero no pudo decirlo, estaba contrariado, llevo ambas manos hacia su cabello.

-No puedo creerlo-rió con nerviosismo

-Pues créelo muchacho-dijo el doctor antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, pudo ver una figura femenina frente a ella. Le costo distinguir de quien se trataba a pesar de tenerla cerca.

-¿Luna?¿que paso?-pregunto con voz débil

-Dios, que bueno que despertaste-a Luna se le salio una pequeña lagrima, toco el botón de emergencia y dos enfermeras y un doctor aparecieron rápidamente en la puerta-Acaba de despertar-anuncio la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, las mujeres ayudaron a que la castaña se acomodara en la cama mientras examinaban sus reflejos.

Luna salio de la habitación para avisarle a Draco que Hermione había despertado. El se apresuro a llegar corrió hasta donde estaba la habitación. Cuando llego Luna platicaba con la ojimiel plácidamente.

El la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba tan feliz de verla despierta, viva y no solo a ella si no al bebe que venia en camino. Entro a la habitación y se choco con una mirada café algo confundida.

-¿Malfoy que haces aquí?-pregunto ella sorprendida, el fruncio el ceño

-¿Desde cuando volví a ser Malfoy?-tenia algo de tiempo sin escuchar su apellido viniendo de ella. Hermione claramente no entendía el porque el había hecho esa pregunta.

-¿Y desde cuando dejaste de serlo-

-Hermione si esto es una broma, déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto-comento el con molestia

-No se a que te refieres- de verdad la castaña no entendía a que venia todo eso. Luna que era espectadora de todo esto tuvo un mal presentimiento, miro a Draco y le hizo una seña de que no dijera nada.

-¿tu tienes novio Hermione?-la interrogante de Luna era algo fuera de lugar pero viniendo de ella era algo normal, la castaña sonrio un poco

-Luna, bien sabes que no tengo, no se porque preguntas esas cosas-

-Mierda-se quejo Draco saliendo de aquel lugar. El sabía que estaba pasando ella realmente no se acordaba, por eso se veía tan sincera al responder, al verse tan confundida al verlo ahí. Se maldijo por lo bajo, se dirigió a su auto no si antes golpear el capo del carro con rabia.

No sabia como sentirse al respecto, la culpa ahora si lo invadió por completo, si no hubiera ido a cenar con Astoria un día antes del accidente,las revistas no hubieran tomado esa foto, Hermione no se hubiera puesto como se puso, no hubiera chocado y por lo consiguiente no se hubiera olvidado de el a un mes de casarse sin mencionar que ella no sabe que esta embarazada de el. Esos días habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones para aquel pobre hombre.

-Maldita sea-grito entrando al auto azotando la puerta. Esto estaba sobrepasando sus limites, ni siquiera había dormido bien, estaba cansado y necesitaba algo para evitar pensar en todo esto. Manejo hacia la casa de sus padres, agradeció al cielo que estuvieran de vacaciones, así podría acabar con la reserva de wiskey de su padre.


	2. El rencuentro

-Esto parece la guarida de un pordiosero Draco-dijo una voz chillona entrando a su habitación. Pansy miro con asombro la manera en la que se encontraba su amigo. Estaba dormido, las botellas de wiskey en el piso. Vasos rotos y lo que parecía restos de jarrones adornaban el piso- Draco, despierta-grito enojada.

El aludido lo hizo con enojo, aun sintiéndose fuera de si por tanto alcohol. EL olor que emanaba era intenso tanto que la pelinegra no pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí-soltó mordaz el ojigris, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría.

-Solo vine a ver que no murieras de un coma etílico-soltó ella de la misma manera-En el hospital llevan toda la mañana buscándote, La pelirroja loca me marco muy de mañana para saber si yo sabia algo de ti, te conozco así que pensé que estarías aquí, siempre terminas escondiéndote en el mismo lugar-

-Pansy lárgate, no estoy de humor-se quejo el rubio y ella puso los ojos en blanco

-Bien, por cierto Granger ha estado vomitando toda la mañana y te están buscando desesperadamente tanto que acudieron a mi. Me explico todo lo que paso así que te traje este libro, es sobre casos de personas que pierden la memoria y luego la recuperan, traen consejos y todas esas cosas que necesitas en estos momentos.

-Gracias-respondió sin mas.

-Si quieres puedo hacerme cargo de las tarjetas de cancelación de ya sabes, para que no tengas que hacerlo-ella pudo ver como cerraba los puños inconscientemente, Draco solo asintió

Pansy salio de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, se sentía asqueada por el olor a alcohol, lo primero que fue a hacer saliendo de esa enorme mansión fue ir a la imprenta donde se habían mandado a hacer las invitaciones para hacer las tarjetas de cancelación.

* * *

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde, el vomito por fin había parado y la pobre aun no entendía como después de eso tenia tanta hambre. Sin mencionar que algo no abandonaba su mente desde que despertó. Luna estaba al lado de ella pelando una manzana.

-Hermione ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto la rubia con delicadeza, la ojimiel asintió

-Luna, tu sabes ¿Por que Malfoy estaba aquí y por que se fue de esa manera?-Luna sonrió ante la interrogante, le parecía tan dulce que sin recordar nada ella se hubiera quedado pendiente de eso.

-¿Si yo te dijera que tu y Draco se han hecho cercanos me creerías?-Hermione estaba completamente confundida, frunció el ceño un poco mientras intentaba pensar un poco.

-Claro que te creería, el problema es que yo no lo recuerdo, la verdad creo que siento que la ultima vez que lo vi fue en el colegio-respondió mediante un suspiro-¿Así que soy amiga de Malfoy?-

-Así es-porfin termino de pelar la manzana y se la extendía a Hermione-El fue el primero en llegar al hospital y el que màs tiempo estuvo contigo.

-Gracias-susurro con la fruta en su mano derecha-Ahora entiendo por que se fue tan afectado, supongo que no es mi culpa no recordarlo pero aun así no puedo vitar sentirme inquieta al respecto-

-¿Como te sientes hoy?-pregunto el doctor mientras entraba a la habitación

-Bien, supongo que pude haberme sentido peor después de una contusión, lo único que me preocupa es que al parecer no puedo recordar muchas cosas-

-Bueno, con respecto a eso ya deberías de saberlo, tal vez esos recuerdos no vengan pero necesito que estés tranquila, no emociones fuertes por el momento. Si sigues así pronto estarás fuera del hospital-esas eran buenas noticias.

El corazón de Hermione se acelero en cuanto vio a Draco Malfoy en la puerta de la habitación. Ella no podía dejar de verlo, su cabello rubio estaba mas despeinado de lo normal, llevaba ropa formal un traje negro y una camisa verde por debajo. Malfoy le hizo una seña al doctor y este salio inmediatamente. Platicaron algunos minutos mientras Hermione y Luna observaban aquella escena.

-¿De que crees que hablen?-pregunto Luna

-Ni idea, pero antes de que Malfoy se vaya quiero hablar con el-la rubia asintió, se levanto de su lugar-Espera aun no-pidió la castaña pero esta fue ignorada

-Perdón por interrumpir, iré por un café ¿Crees que puedas verla un momento en lo que regreso?-la rubia ni tiempo le dio al ojigris de responder, ella simplemente salio de aquel lugar.

-No se preocupe Señor Malfoy, cuando termine su reunión podemos seguir hablando-

El rubio tomo un respiro antes de entrar a la habitación, Había muchas flores que habían llegado desde que se fue, frunció el ceño por mero reflejo y la luego la miro a ella, ahì estaba. Aunque tenia la bata del hospital, tenia rasguños en el rostro y claramente no tenia una buena pinta después de haber vomitado para el se veìa preciosa.

-Hola-saludo ella con simplicidad

-Hola, ¿De que querías hablar?-el se sentó frente a la castaña esperando una respuesta. Sentía que las manos le sudaban y había algo por su estómago moviéndose sin que lo pudiera controlar.

-Ya sabes, quiero saber como es que nos volvimos cercanos-Draco alzo una ceja sorprendido-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Hermione negó con la cabeza, el se puso pensativo un momento-¿Quieres oír la historia corta o la larga?

-Creo que tengo tiempo para la larga-

 _Draco había tomado mucho al igual que Blaze, ambos tenían una mesa del lugar llena de chicas hermosas. Parecía una harem para ellos solos. Un hombre del lugar quiso bailar con una de las chicas._

 _-Déjala en paz imbécil si no quieres que te saque del lugar-grito Blaze con enojo_

 _-Blaze déjalo, el cadenero puede hacer ese trabajo sin necesidad que te ensucies las manos con semejante basura-Draco le dirigió una gélida y despectiva mirada a aquel hombre_

 _-Para que llamar al cadenero niño bonito ¿acaso no lo puedes hacer tu?-hablo el hombre con tono retante hacia el rubio_

 _-Ya te lo dije, no me voy a ensuciar las manos contigo, no eres mas que un mundano ser inferior-dijo antes de recibir un puñetazo en la nariz._

 _-Mierda, ¿Draco estas bien?-pregunto Blaze asustado al ver la cantidad de sangre que salia de la nariz del ojigris-Tenemos que ir a un hospital, respira por la boca- los gritos de las chicas comenzaron._

 _El rubio salio del club llevado por el moreno, subieron a su auto y lo llevo al hospital mas cercano._

 _-SE esta desangrando-grito el moreno mientras entraba, Draco lo hacia detrás de el y mas despacio. Una enfermera lo acompaño a una camilla en urgencias._

 _-En un momento vienen a revisarlo- dijo la enfermera amablemente_

 _-Dios, voy a necesitar gasas, una jeringa, solución salina y hielo, necesito que después de limpiar lo lleven a la sala de radiografías- le ordeno la doctora a la enfermera- Veamos, voy a tocar tu nariz, tal vez duela-al tacto sintió el tabique desviado-Lo voy a acomodar-hizo un movimiento brusco mientras tenia sus dedos en la nariz del chico, este grito efusivamente al sentir el movimiento- Ya quedo, ahora lo limpiare, sigue respirando por la boca por favor, la hemorragia ya se detuvo pero tengo que limpiarte._

 _-¿Te han dicho que eres una salvaje?-comento Draco con molestia_

 _-¿Salvaje?, pero si la Doctora Granger tiene manos de ángel-comento la enfermera divertida._

 _-¿Granger?,Como mierda no te reconocí antes-Y es que había cambiado tanto, su cabello se veía lacio y bien cuidado y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, llevaba una pijama roja, parecía mas alta y mucho mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Sus facciones seguían siento tan finas como antes._

 _-No puedo decir lo mismo, sigues estando igual que siempre pareciera que el tiempo no pasa por ti, ni por tu cerebro-_

 _-Solo apresúrate que ya me quiero ir-ordeno el rubio con tono autoritario_

 _-¿Y quien dice que te vas a ir?, vienes con altos niveles de alcohol en la sangre, estas deshidratado y hay riesgo de otra hemorragia, asi que lamento arruinar tus planes pero tendrás que pasar lo que resta de la noche y la verdad es que aun falta mucho para estabilizar tu sangre, así que acostúmbrate, te suministrare suero, asi que necesito que estés tranquilo- el sonrió con sorna_

 _-No te veo en tres años y ahora quieres pasar la noche conmigo, no te recordaba de esa manera Granger, veo que has crecido-_

 _-Vete a la mierda Malfoy-espeto la joven sin ver que tenia un superior a su espalda_

 _-Doctora Granger, esa no es manera de referirse a un paciente-suspiro con pesar esa iba a ser una noche de guardia muy pesada._

-Y así fue como después de 3 años de no verte desde el colegio te encontré, claro que al otro día después de salir del hospital te mande flores, fue muy divertido ver como casi me las avientas en la cara- Ella no pudo evitar reír con ese relato, y es que realmente se imaginaba absolutamente todo, lamentaba tanto no recordarlo.

-Tu siempre siendo una joyita Malfoy-comento entre una risilla

-Que te puedo decir, es algo que es parte de mi-ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

-Sabes, tal vez no recuerde que tipo de relación teníamos hasta antes del accidente, pero quiero que me ayudes a recordarlo-pidió ella al ver algo diferente en aquel rubio, realmente parecía mas maduro de lo que lo que era a los 16.

-Claro, haré todo lo posible para que las cosas vuelvan poco a poco a la normalidad-soltó melancólico-Por cierto dice el Doctor que tal vez pueda darte de alta hoy en la noche, si es así quería saber si quieres ir a dormir a mi casa, y no me malinterpretes hay habitaciones de sobra y esta la trabajadora domestica, se que no eres inútil, pero no es lo ideal que te quedes sola en tu estado-guardo silencio al ver que la había cagado

-¿Te refieres a mi fractura de cubito y radio?, tener una fractura no me hace inútil Draco Malfoy-replicó la joven, el se sintió aliviado de que lo malinterpretara

-No seas testaruda Granger, ya pasamos la etapa donde me evadías, ahora eres como no se de mi familia-fue lo mas desesperado que se le ocurrió para que ella aceptara-Aparte me preocupo por ti-

-Lo pensare, aun no estoy muy segura-

-Bien, tengo que ir a trabajar, cualquier cosa quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo-su voz firme impacto a la castaña que después de eso sintió unas pequeñas cosquillas en el estomago.

-Bien, lo haré, gracias por todo-el solo se despidió con un ademan con la mano y después salio de la habitación.

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste la historia, cualquier comentario es bienvenido y les agradezco el tiempo que invirtieron al leerlo y a las personas que comentaron muchísimas gracias.**


	3. ¿Estaba enamorada?

Tenia una semana fuera del hospital, con incapacidad laboral indefinida, o hasta que se demostrara que era apta para regresar a su trabajo. Y por cuestiones que ni ella sabía había decidido aceptar la propuesta de Malfoy de pasar algunos días en su casa, aunque la manera correcta de llamar a esa propiedad era mansión. Era de dimensiones colosales y era extraño pero cada día que pasaba dentro de ella se sentía mas cómoda tanto en ese lugar como con Malfoy, realmente había dejado de ser aquel mocoso desgraciado dueño de sus pesadillas.

Era de mañana y como ya era costumbre se había despertado mareada y al borde del vomito, lo peor es que todo aquello se mezclaba con un hambre desmesurada. La puerta de su habitación se abrió un poco, por la ranura pudo ver al rubio.

-¿Como amaneciste?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Lo mismo de siempre y lo peor es que tengo hambre-se quejo la castaña cual niña pequeña lo que saco una sonrisa al ojigris-¿Y tu como estas?-

-Bien, supongo. No soy yo el que se debate en vomitar o comer-el rió divertido hasta que se encontró unos ojos cafés mirándolo con enojo.

-Gracias Malfoy, muy amable de tu parte-

El solo pudo ver como se ponía de pie y corría hasta el baño, Hermione azoto la puerta detrás de ella. Hubo silencio por un corto lapso de tiempo el cual se rompió cuando se escucho el sonido de tos viniendo de la chica, liquido chocando contra el retrete. Esos síntomas solo aumentaban con cada día y el sabía que pronto ella se daría cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

Camino hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y la vio ahí, sentada frente al baño, con la mirada perdida y las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-No se que es lo que me pasa, esto ya debía de haber parado- El corazón del rubio se rompió al ver a la castaña. Las cosas en esos momentos serian tan diferentes si no hubiera pasado aquel accidente provocado por su culpa, cerro los puño y luego los relajo al darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada por el pasado.

-Tranquila-dijo acercándose a ella, poniéndose a su misma altura con cierta cautela para no asustarla, los ojos de Hermione se aguaron aun mas y sin pensarlo dos veces puso su frente en el hombro de Draco y comenzó a llorar, el pon instinto la rodeo con sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimar el brazo fracturado de la joven. Era la primera vez que la abrazaba desde el accidente, ella se movió un poco debajo del abrazo y el la soltó. Se puso de pie y la ayudo a pararse-Haré que Harriet te prepare el baño, descansa mientras tanto- El la acompaño de vuelta a la cama. Los cambios de humor por parte de la castaña también estaban a flor de piel.

Salió de la habitación de Hermione, bajo las escaleras en forma de espiral y llego al recibidor, una vez ahí se dirigió a la cocina, donde Harriet estaba preparando el desayuno. Harriet era una mujer adulta, un poco màs grande que su madre, de cabellos negros y algunas canas se asomaban por su cabello, era su nana desde que tenia memoria.

-Cuando termines ¿Puedes preparar el baño a Hermione?-pidio de una forma amable el rubio

-Claro que si ¿Como amaneció ella?-la mujer puso atención especial en la respuesta, el solo alzo los hombros con confusión

-Nomal para estar embarazada supongo, no se. Y me preocupa que no decirle la verdad solo empeore las cosas-un suspiro salio del ojigris-Le hable a mi madre, regresa mañana de su viaje,mi padre aun no termina sus negocios así que solo ella vendrá-

-Te sentirás mejor cuando ella regrese. Por cierto tu desayuno esta listo, ahora voy con la señorita- el solo asintió cansado. Su celular vibro un poco, lo tomo era un mensaje de Blaze, ''Abre la maldita reja'' decía el texto, fue hasta la puerta donde se encontraba el botón de la reja de la entrada, la abrió para su amigo y una vez que vio el coche rojo estacionarse dentro de los jardines volvió a cerrar. Abrió la puerta antes de que Blaze tocara el timbre como maníaco.

-Oye-se quejo el moreno al ver frustrado su plan-Lamento no haber podido venir antes, ya sabes ni siquiera estaba en Londres. ¿Como estas tu? Pansy me dijo de tu arranque alcohólico del otro día, pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás-Draco puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio el moreno era el menos indicado para decirle eso-Perdón pero ella me cuenta todo, es normal entre esposos no debe de haber secretos, por cierto yo fui el que termino haciendo lo de las tarjetas de disculpa por que sus vómitos y mareos no la dejan en paz-el rubio se quedo estático, esa noticia no se la esperaba.

-¿Pansy también esta embarazada?-

-¿también?, ¿De quien hablas?. Por cierto ¿como se encuentra Hermione?-El rubio paso sus dedos por el pelo con frustración

-Pues la cosa es que lo único que recuerda de mi es el tiempo del colegio. Asi que es muy extraño y desesperante. No puedo explicarle toda la situación esperando que ella recuerde. Tampoco quiero que se sienta presionada, y ella es quien esta embarazada, tiene 11 semanas pero eso ella no lo sabe, piensa que todo eso es causado por la contusión-

-Viejo yo esperaba sorprenderte con la noticia pero el sorprendido fui yo. Y realmente siento mucho que ella no pueda recordar nada pero que ella no recuerde no significa que no haya pasado-Zabinni puso una mano el el hombro del rubio demostrando su apoyo- Es una pena que no recuerde cuando te rompieron la nariz y sobre todo cuando casi te avienta las flores- el moreno reía sonoramente- Por cierto, felicidades, espero que ese bebe sea castaño, ya quiero ver a su abuelo cuando se de cuenta que no es rubio-

-Eres un imbécil Blaze, yo espero que tu hijo sea niña, y se sea aun mas caprichosa que Pansy-Zabinni arrugo la nariz

-Oye y por que no la llevas a ese restaurante al que siempre van... o iban a cenar. Ella no lo sabe así que tal vez estando allí pueda recordar algo ¿No?-

-Ok, no eres tan imbécil después de todo mi querido amigo-dijo con tono adulador el ojigris-Lo haré en un futuro no muy lejano-

-Claro que no lo soy, tengo que contarte algo, pero no lo escuchaste de mi ¿entendido?-Draco asintió impaciente, realmente quería saber eso de lo que hablaba el moreno- Astoria esta bastante mal, al parecer le marcaste ebrio culpándola del accidente de Hermione- el rostro de Malfoy se transfiguro en una mueca de amargura

-Balze no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre frente a mi o a Hermione-sentencio enojado

-Lo siento, solo te digo lo que escuche de la platica telefónica de Pansy con ella. Bueno tengo que regresar a casa y aun no paso por los Macarrones rellenos del avellanas y chocolate que me pidió Pansy y si quiero seguir con vida, tengo que apresurarme-

-Gracias por venir-dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta detrás de su amigo. Unos pasos se escuchaban desde la escalera.

-Perdón por lo de hace rato, la verdad no se lo que me pasas, a veces solo lo puedo controlar mis emociones- la castaña bajaba poco a poco las escaleras, aun con el cabello húmedo y mucho mas serena- La verdad es que quiero decirte que-la voz del ojigris la interrumpió

-No te preocupes-los ojos cafés de la joven permanecían en el suelo y jugueteaba con sus dedos

-He decidido regresar a mi casa-soltó Hermaione alzando la mirada hacia unas orbes grises llenas de confusión-No me veas así. Realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero necesito respuestas, necesito saber que otras cosas olvide y siento que debo regresar a mi casa para poder hacerlo-

Harriet bajo la maleta de Hermione sin hacer ruido, siendo espectadora de aquella escena.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-había una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía en las facciones de Draco Malfoy

-No gracias, Ginny viene en camino, le marque desde el teléfono que esta en el cuarto-

No pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando el claxon de un auto se escucho cerca de la reja, el rubio abrió el portón.

-Tan maleducada como siempre, es normal siendo una Weasley-soltó mientras tomaba la maleta de la castaña y abria la puerta para llevarla a la cajuela del auto de la pelirroja. Cuando lo hizo abrió la puerta para la ojimiel.

-Gracias Malfoy, por todo-Hermione sonrió levemente

-Tengo que volverme a acostumbrar a ser llamado Malfoy por ti-El cerro la puerta del auto. La pelirroja comenzó a manejar, miro de Reojo a la castaña quien aun miraba por la ventana.

-¿Como te trato Malfoy?-había cierta picardia en el tono de voz de la pelirroja que Hermione ni noto.

-Bien, el fue muy amable. Pero estar ahí era como estar en un deja vu, ya sabes. Estar en esa mansión era como revivir sentimientos sin recordar nada, me sentía cómoda y extraña al mismo tiempo. Todo esto me hace sentir que me volveré loca-se quejo la castaña

-Tranquila, todos hemos estado preocupados por ti, por eso mande a desbloquear tu celular, por que imagine que olvidarías la contraseña la cual nadie sabe excepto tu. Esta dentro de la guantera-la ojimiel la abrió tomando el celular en las manos-Así te podremos preguntar directamente a ti-Ginny sonrió al ver que revisaba su celular. Ya habían eliminado las fotos, al menos del celular. Sus cuentas de redes sociales estaban cerradas así que al menos ella podría estar tranquila, sin recibir alguna noticia que la alterara.

El auto se detuvo, la pelirroja abrió la cajuela para tomar la maleta mientras su amiga bajaba del coche. Ginny era quien tenia las llaves de la bonita y sencilla casa de Hermione. Cuando ambas estuvieron dentro la castaña pudo sentir que la opresión que sentía desapareció. Observo detenidamente cada detalle de su propio hogar, no era como la recordaba, se dibujo una débil sonrisa en sus labios mientras la joven Weasley miraba la reacción de la ojimiel.

-Se ve diferente de como la recuerdo-Había varios portaretratos en las paredes, el primero que capto su atención fue una donde estaba con la peliroja y con Luna, las tres parecían mas jóvenes que ahora. La siguiente foto era de ella con Ron y Harry, ella permanecía en medio de ambos y pudo reconocer por los uniformes que aun estaban en el colegio y la tercera, bueno la tercera fue toda una revelación, claramente estaba nevando, ella llevaba un gorro de lana de color vino, y su cabello caía por sus hombros, tenia una enorme sonrisa y permanecía abrazando a Malfoy, quien tenia una risilla claramente de burla.

-en la madre-susurro la peliroja. Luna se había encargado de sacar todas las cosas sobre la castaña y Malfoy y como pudo haber olvidado esa foto. Sabia que tanto los prototipos de las invitaciones, lista de invitados, arreglos y hasta el vestido de novia permanecían resguardados por la la rubia los había llevado a la casa Weasley y estaban en su poder, pero esa maldita foto, solo pudo rogar para que lo tomara de la mejor manera.

-Ginevra Weasley-la susodicha trago saliva mientras seguía orando a cualquier Dios que pudiera escucharla, miro a quien la estaba llamando-Dime, antes del accidente ¿Yo estaba enamorada de Malfoy?-por dentro la peliroja gritaba, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-No lo se-respondió dudosa

-Sabes no hace falta que me lo digas, me conozco lo suficiente como para saber la cara de tonta que pongo cuando estoy con la persona por la cual tengo sentimientos reales, la misma cara que tengo en esta foto-sacudió la dichosa foto en el aire con mucho ímpetu. Pero no parecía tan afectada como espero Ginny que podría termina, bueno aun que solo se dio cuenta de la pequeña punta del iceberg.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews los quiero mucho y espero que les siga gustando la historia, los quiero 3


	4. Pijamada

Draco se había quedado solo en la casa de sus padres, en cierto modo le encantaba la mansión, pero cuando sus padres no estaban lo hacia sentir solo y ahora que Hermione se había ido pues ese sentimiento volvió a estrujarlo. Estaba en su cama leyendo había prendido un cigarro y disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del momento, distrayéndose para no pensar en lo ocurrido.

Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Una hermosa y elegante mujer se asomo con una mirada llena de ternura, que se endureció un poco al ver el cigarro del rubio. Draco se levanto y camino para recibirla-

-¿Madre?, ¿Que haces aquí?, te esperaba en la noche- ella sonrió y le extendió la mano, el le entrego el cigarro, ella lo tiro al suelo y lo piso, el no pudo evitar sonreír-¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar tu alfombra favorita?-Narsissa siempre había sido una mujer protectora, pero a Draco le sorprendió que le hiciera eso a la alfombra pues siempre le recordaba que era u favorita y que no debía dañarla.

-No me importa, prefiero comprar una nueva a un pulmón-la mujer abrazo a su hijo y este correspondió el abrazo. Se quedo estático unos segundos mientras se sentía reconfortado por su madre-Tuve que usar algunos beneficios de la familia Malfoy para podar llegar mucho antes- ella se separo de su hijo-¿Y donde esta ella?-claramente la señora Malfoy buscaba a alguien

-Hermione se fue a su casa- claramente la respuesta que le dio el rubio la decepciono un poco. Draco rasco su nuca en busca de las palabras correctas-Madre, cuando te conté por teléfono la situación, tal vez omití una parte. Ella no me recuerda desde el colegio y, bueno, eso ya lo sabias-el ojigris parecía nervioso, muy nervioso-Para no darle tantas vueltas, te dar la noticia-

-Hijo dilo de una vez, me estas poniendo ansiosa-orden la mujer

-Seras abuela-sus preciosos ojos se abrieron a la par y su mandíbula siguió el mismo movimiento al recibir la noticia

-Dios Santo seré abuela-dio un pequeño grito de alegría mientras volvía a estrechar a su hijo en sus brazos-Espera ¿Pero si no se acuerda que ustedes están juntos como sabrá que es tu hijo?

-Pues ella aun no sabe que esta embarazada, por lo consiguiente tampoco sabe que el bebe es mio-se quejo el rubio- Y de verdad, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Yo se que es difícil para ella pero para mi lo es mas. Primero no sabia si volvería a verla con vida después del choque, estuve con ella todo el tiempo y cuando despertó ni siquiera me recordaba, bueno no ahora. Y la semana que ella paso aquí pensó que tal vez ella podría recordar algo-

-Se lo que debes estar pasando, pero no es tan fácil. Ella va a recordar poco a poco y ya me adelante a eso. ¿Recuerdas al doctor que trata en el sanatorio a tu tía Bella?, pues le comente del caso de Hermione, y pues bueno el augura un buen pronostico-Su tia Bellatrix permanecía encerrada en un manicomio. Se desquicio cuando por las apuestas su marido y ella perdieron todo su dinero.

-Eso espero, tuve que contenerme muchas veces para no hacer nada que no la asustara. Cuidar lo que decía para no confundirla. Realmente la extraño- dijo casi en un suspiro el ojigris.

* * *

-Necesito saberlo, quiero saber como era mi vida antes del accidente-Ginny había requerido la presencia de Luna lo antes posible en casa de Hermione. La castaña había comenzado a deducir disparates que se salían de la comprensión y paciencia de la peliroja, la pobre Luna llegó lo mas rápido que pudo. En esos momentos tenían una reunión en la mesa de la castaña.

-No podemos hacer eso-dijo Luna sin dejar de ver a Ginny- Solo podemos orientarte en lo que ha pasado todos estos años, o bueno en lo que tengas duda, pero que no tenga que ver con tu vida sentimental-

-No entiendo-puntualizo la castaña

-Creo que yo si. Lo que Luna quiere decir es que podemos responder cosas de las que no estés segura pero que no se relacionen directamente contigo. Por ejemplo puedes preguntar algo sobre mi-Ginevra tuvo que admitir que era una buena idea. Hermione pensó muy bien su pregunta.

-¿Tu y Harry aun son novios?-la peliroja asintió satisfecha ante tal cuestión-A ver, Luna ¿que fue lo que decidiste estudiar?-

-Veterinaria-dijo con orgullo la rubia, Hermione se puso de pie y pon instinto fue a una cajonera de la cocina, abrió el primer cajón y encontró una libreta pequeña de color azul, de Tiffany and Co. Se sorprendió mucho, por que no sabia que estaría ahí, era como si lo hubiera presentido.

 _Vagamente recordaba la libreta, unas manos la extendieron y ella agradeció dulcemente, mientras quien se lo había regalado se desvanecía en su mente, pudo sabes que era un hombre por que vio las mangas del traje que usaba._

-Mione, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Luna poniéndose de pie, al ver como la castaña miraba la libreta.

-¿Recordaste algo verdad?-Ginny corrió hasta Hermione

-No, solo fue como si supiera donde se encontrara esta libreta, por que sentí la necesidad de apuntar lo que decían y recordé solo un poco, solo recordé que alguien me la había regalado-

-Esa es tu agenda- dijo la pelirroja-En lo personal prefiero que no la veas-guardo silencio una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo ignorada, Luna y Hermone miraban el contenido de aquella libreta azul.

-¿Por que yo pondría corazones en algunos días y salteados?-

-Ponlo en febrero, si en San Valentin hay un corazón, creo saber por que los pones-Luna parecía entusiasmada dándole cuerda a la castaña, mientras Ginevra Weasley sabia que era mala idea. Solo Hermione Jean Granger pone corazones en su agenda cuando tiene noches de pasión.

-No puede ser-chillo la castaña, ruborizándose violentamente, la pelirroja solo puso los ojos en blanco. Era obvio como iba a reaccionar Germione- Pero, Pero...¿Con quien?-

-No estaba de acuerdo así que yo no diré nada-sentencio Ginny

-Saben que seria peor si me encuentro yo sola y me doy cuenta de algo que me afecte y me de un ataque sin ustedes cerca- la expresiòn de Luna cmabio por completo, se veìa triste y melancolica.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así-la regaño la rubia- El día que tuviste el accidente te dirigías a mi casa, y realmente no te escuchabas muy tranquila, ibas llorando y yo no pude ir a verte, así que... no lo digas. Realmente no te imaginas los que todos sentimos al ver que no despertabas-tanto la joven Weasley como Hermione se quedaron estáticas ante la reacción de Luna- Pero se que todo esto es difícil para ti, y en cierta parte tienes razón, si te des cuenta tu sola de las cosas puede afectarte mucho mas. Asì que si aun quieres que disipe tus dudas, es el momento-

-Claro que quiero saber todo-aclaro Hermione. Luna asintió. Y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, subió a la segunda planta, seguida por ambas chicas y entro en la habitación de la castaña.

-Bien, pero antes de decirte, necesito que te acuestes en tu cama, estés tranquila, y que comiences a preguntar-

-Saben que, yo no puedo con ustedes asì que lo que único que me queda decirles es que las apoyo a ambas, que las amo y que están locas-

Hermoine estaba sentada en su cama Luna estaba a su lado izquierdo tratando de no estar cerca del brazo enyesado de la castaña. De lado derecho se encontraba la peliroja,aun dudosa.

-Entonces comienza con las preguntas-le dijo Luna a la nerviosa Hermione Granger.

-¿Estoy saliendo con alguien?-las manos le sudaban mientras imaginaba la respuesta su corazón latía desbocado

-Si-grito Luna

-No-repuso la peliroja-Bueno, es algo mas que eso-añadió. Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras la información era procesada por el cerebro de la castaña, en su estomago sentía como un sube y baja de emociones.

-¿"El" y yo íbamos al mismo colegio?-Pregunto dudosa, las ansias la carcomían por dentro, y las caras que hacían sus amigas no la ayudaban. Ambas asintieron, respondiendo la cuestión de Hermione-Ya solo díganlo,¿Se trata de Malfoy?-Luna fue la primera en confirmar sus sospechas seguida de la peliroja. Hermione intentaba regularizar su respiración, claramente no era lo mismo suponer a que alguien confirmara tus sospechas, su corazón parecía que se saldría en cualquier momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntò Ginny

-Si, es solo que no encuentro una forma lógica, ya saben ¿Como paso eso? Necesito que me expliquen-la rubia fue la primera en explicar

-Yo te puedo decir una parte pero solo Draco sabe exactamente como pasaron las cosas-Luna sonrió al ver que la reacción de la castaña no fue desfavorable- Recuerdo que un día llegaste muy enojada por que Malfoy había sido tu paciente, llegaste a mi casa gritando maldiciones mientras me contabas como había estado tu noche de guardia. El al otro día te llevo flores y tu no reaccionaste muy bien, pero después de eso cada que podía se paseaba por el hospital buscándote, llevándote regalos, que al principio era para molestarte, pues su padre es uno de los mayores donadores del hospital y si tu lo tratabas mal, bueno, no tenias muchas opciones. Hasta que decidiste ser su amiga al ver que no era tan ''Malfoy''. Una niña llego al hospital, pero sus padres no tenían para costear el tratamiento, tu hablaste con los directivos pero no lograste mucho, estabas tan enojadas que cuando Malfoy fue a verte tu simplemente desahogaste tu enojo con el, el sin decirte nada pago el tratamiento de la pequeña. Claro que eso no lo supiste hasta tiempo después que los padres de la pequeña los convirtieron en los padrinos de Hanna-

-Malfoy no es un mal ser humano, tal vez algo idiota, a veces, pero no es mala persona-aclaro Ginevra- Eso es lo que siempre decías-agrego

-Pues para haberse enfrentado a su padre yo pienso que ha madurado, ¿No lo crees Mione?-Luna decía cosas muy interesantes sin darse cuenta. Quería saber aun mas pero el ruido de su estomago tomo a las 3 por sorpresa. Había olvidado que no desayuno por culpa del vomito

-Esto es muy agotador, creo que necesito una pizza con doble queso de peperoni y Helado-se quejo la castaña, la verdad es que su estomago pedía esa pizza en esos momentos.

-Como en las pijamadas que hacíamos ¿Se acuerdan?-chillo de felicidad la rubia

-Deberíamos de hacer una, son las 6 de la tarde, podemos ir al supermercado por las cosas, pasar por una pizza y ver películas cuando regresemos-Hermione esbozo una sonrisa enorme, realmente el destino le había dado a las mejores amigas que pudiera tener, estaba tan conmovida que sus ojos comenzaron aguarse, pero controlar su respiración para evitar llorar por algo como eso.

La pelirroja fue quien manejo hasta el supermercado. Una vez ahì Luna era quien llevaba el carrito, Hermione intentaba tomar las cosas con su brazo libre. Era como regresar el tiempo al colegio. Solo que en ese entonces nadie manejaba y solo compraban lo necesario puesto que su capital solo eran sus mesadas.

-Iré por el helado, las veo en el pasillo de las galletas- anuncio Luna dirigiéndose a los frigoríficos con todo y el carrito.

-¿Que galletas compramos?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando el estante lleno.

-Con chispas de chocolate-

Ginny estaba mirando las galletas, Hermione caminaba sin fijarse cuando alguien choco su hombro con el suyo. Se quejo al sentir un dolor en el brazo enyesado. Una chica esbelta, de estatura mediana, muy bella por cierto había chocado con ella. Ginevra al reconocerla frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso estas ciega Greengrass?-pregunto evidentemente molesta la Weasley. La mujer solo le dedico una mirada gélida a la castaña y sin inmutarse siguió su camino.

-Calma Ginny, yo fui quien no iba prestando atención- la castaña buscaba tranquilizar a su amigas. Luna llego con los dos botes de helado.

-¿Paso algo?-la rubia claramente sintió el cambio en la actitud de Ginny

-No, nada-mintió Hermione con una sonrisa.

De camino a casa compraron la pizza mas grande que encontraron, se sentaron las tres en la sala de Hermione mientras veían un maratón de películas de chicas. Durmieron hasta las 4 de la mañana, cuando terminaron por completo con sus reservas de comida chatarra. Algo le decía a la castaña que no había sido muy buena idea ingerir todo eso, pero en esos momentos realmente no le importaba mucho.

* * *

Draco se despertó gracias a la alarma, se levanto rápidamente para tomar un baño. Se alisto con uno de sus trajes formales negros, esos que siempre usaba para ir a trabajar. Hechos a la medida, de marca y por su puesto de los que le costaban un riñón a una persona común. Peino un poco su cabello y bajo corriendo, esperando que nadie lo viera.

No tenia ganas de lidiar con nadie. Subió a su cauto y se dirigió a la compañía Malfoy, su celular vibro en su pantalón. Lo saco, dándose cuenta que tenia varios mensajes no leídos. Uno llamo en especial su atención.

''Descansa'' acompañado de una carita sonriente proveniente de la castaña. Una sonrisa espontanea se apodero de su rostro al ver el mensaje. Al parecer seria un muy buen día.


	5. Investigación

Hermione se despertó fue la primera en hacerlo, tomo la libreta que estaba en un mueble al lado de la cama y comenzó a escribir, un titulo grande "Investigación" coronaba aquella pagina. Comenzó a escribir todo lo que sus amigas le habían dicho la tarde anterior. Sobre que ella y Draco eran pareja, pero aun seguía inundandola cierta incertidumbre, suspiro mientras cerraba su agenda. Necesitaba seguir investigando.

Se metió a bañar, cuando salio de la ducha se dio cuenta que sus amigas estaban despertando. Luna parecían un bonito león albino con aquella cabellera rubia enmarañada, Mientras Ginevra batallaba por no cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-Buenos días-saludo la castaña en ropa interior mientras buscaba un atuendo, sus amigas devolvieron el saludo

-Buenos días Mione, entrare a tu baño, si no me ducho terminare durmiéndome de nuevo- anuncio Ginny con movimientos lentos y con flojera.

-Apresúrense, mi cuerpo pide café y azúcar. Y la verdad me puse a pensar que no quiero abrir el refrigerado de Hermione, desde el accidente no ha sido limpiado, así que tendremos que desayunar fuera-se quejo Luna dejando pensativa a cierta castaña que estaba a medio vestir.

-Perfecto, comparto tu idea mi querida Luna, desayunemos fuera-

La pelirroja desde el baño no paraba de reír, ¿Que serían ellas sin Luna?, ¿Que serian sin esa rubia que estaba ensimismada en su mundo pero se fijaba en los detalles mas insignificativos?. El teléfono de casa de la castaña comenzó a sonar y mientras metía, o intentaba meter el brazo con férula en la manga de su blusa salio corriendo, bajo las escaleras y tomo el teléfono que estaba en la cocina.

-¿Hola?-contesto intentando esconder su respiración agitada por la carrera recién emprendida.

-Preciosa ¿Como estas?, estoy muy preocupada por ti. Ni tu padre ni yo hemos recibido noticias tuyas-era la voz de Jane, su madre. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente-

-Muy bien Mamà, perdón, es que he estado ocupada, ya sabes con lo del hospital ¿Como esta el clima en Australia?-fue la única pregunta coherente que pudo articular, era lo ultimo que recordaba, sus padres en Australia. Pero no tenia idea de hace cuanto era el recuerdo

-Nos tranquiliza mucho saber que estas mejor y ¿Por que no contestabas tu celular?-

-Se descompuso y lo mande a arreglar. Mami te amo mucho y me alegra escucharte. Te marcare en la noche, ahora...bueno...tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Si corazón, cuídate. Salva muchas vidas-la castaña colgó inmediatamente. Sus padres al parecer no sabían nada del accidente. De cierta manera eso la tranquilizaba bastante, lo que menos quería era que se preocuparan. SE quedò pensativa un buen rato, mientras sus amigas bajaban. Terminaron por decidir desayunar en un pequeño y bonito cafè cerca de casa de Luna. La pelirroja era quien manejaba. Despues de desayunar a la primera en dejar en su casa fue a la rubia. SE disponia a llevar a Hermione a casa cuando ella misma pidio ser llevada a casa de Malfoy.

-¿Quieres ir a casa de Malfoy o a casa de sus padres?-la castaña estaba confundida.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo?-

-No, te explico el lugar donde te quedaste es Malfoy Manor y es donde viven los padres de Draco. El lugar donde vive Draco es un lujoso penthouse. Al cual tu estas muy acostumbrada a ir-de nuevo el color se apodero de las mejillas de Hermione, eso era muy vergonzoso.

-Basta Ginevra, no es divertido-se quejo la castaña aun colorada-quiero ir a Malfoy Manor- La pelirroja manejo lo mas precavidamente posible y una vez que llego al lugar indicado se dirigió a su amiga.

\- quiero que me marques si te sientes mal, o si quieres que venga a recogerte ¿Ok?-

-Si madre, yo te avisare cualquier cosa- bromeo la castaña saliendo del auto.

Llego nuevamente a esa enorme mansión, toco el timbre de la reja, era mas bien un interfono, la cámara estaba en la parte posterior. La reja se abrió dejándola pasar. Estaba decidida a preguntarle al rubio directamente las preguntas que se estuvo formulando y que sus amigas no disiparon.

Iba a golpear la puerta pero antes de que lo hiciera ya estaba abierta. Narcissa esbozo una enorme sonrisa al verla. Hermione le devolvió el gesto nerviosa.

-Pasa, ¿Como has estado?-la rubia dio un abrazo a la chica, la castaña pudo sentir el perfume de aquella mujer entrando por sus fosas nasales, era un olor muy familiar, un dulce aroma floral. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas a la ojimiel. Que se separo del abrazo y se recargó de la pared.

Como si fueran flashes unos recuerdos llegaron hacia ella.

 _Algunas risas de fondo, Draco estaba frente a ella al igual que Narcissa. Ambos vestidos de gala. La mujer llevaba un vestido negro con piedreria en la parte de arriba, el rubia usaba un smokin y tenia en la mano una copa. Una cuenta regresiva se llevaba a cabo y cuando llego el cero recibió un cálido abrazo del ojigris, ella claramente correspondio el abrazo, se quedò estatica por unos segundos recargada en el pecho del rubio para luego ser besada por el._

La sensación de mareo desapareció, pero aun se sostenía de la pared y Narcissa la miraba asustada.

-¿Estás bien querida?, ven vamos a que te sientes-la rubia la llevaba hacia uno de los sillones de la sala-Hariet, trae un poco de agua fría-

-Ya estoy mejor señora Malfoy, gracias-la castaña intentaba incorporarse pero la confusión seguía-Es solo que su perfume me mareo un poco. Fue como si ese recuerdo me golpeara-Harriet llego con el agua y la tendió a Hermione, ella tomo el agua con tranquilidad, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la señora Malfoy la miraba detenidamente-De verdad ya se me paso, no se preocupe.

-¿Y dime que fue lo que recodaste?-

-Creo que estábamos en una fiesta, había mucho bullicio. Usted tenia un hermoso vestido negro con piedras en la parte superior y bueno Mal... Draco también estaba ahí-la mujer rubia se quedo pensativa unos momentos.

-El ultimo vestido negro que use fue en año nuevo, en la fiesta de la empresa,¿Recuerdas algo mas?-

-Ya veo, supongo que si fue de esa ocación, y no aun no recuerdo mas- El silencio reino en la sala por algunos segundos-Pero, descubrí algunas cosas, y bueno, esperaba ver a Mal...Draco, para preguntarle sobre eso, Aun que creo que usted también puede ayudarme, claro si esta de acuerdo. Solo necesito que conteste unas preguntas con la mayor sinceridad posible.

-Esta bien, lo hare-

-Ayer descubri que su hijo y yo teníamos algo así como una relación, mi pregunta es ¿Que tan formal era?-

-Uy, eso es muy directo, ¿Estas segura que esta bien que conteste eso?-la castaña asintió con decisión, la mujer solo suspiro-Esa relación era muy formal, había anillo de por medio-la castaña miraba perpleja a la madre de Draco, una cosa era, salir y otra muy diferente estar comprometida. Tragó con dificultad.

-¿Pero acaso el no era el que me odiaba?-la rubia rió ligeramente ante la infantil cara de confusión de Hermione.

-No, nunca lo hizo. El también pensaba lo mismo pero desde que iba al colegio supe que su supuesto odio hacia una niña llamada Hermione Granger era solo su careta para expresar su enamoramiento frustrado-un recuerdo muy vivido de un pequeño y tierno Draco inundo a su madre.

 _Draco caminaba por su habitación dando vueltas, claramente alterado. A sus 11 años se veìa sumamente tierno a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido Su madre solo lo seguía con la mirada._

 _-¿Que tienes cariño?, estoy mareada de solo verte-se quejo la rubia. Era su hijo, lo conocía sabía que algo lo estaba molestando._

 _-Hay una niña. La mocosa saco un perfecto 10, y yo Draco Malfoy obtuve 9.8. ¿Como alguien como ella pudo sacar una calificación superior a la mía? Ella es de una clase inferior a la nuestra madre. Es una insufrible sabelotodo, no hay clase donde no hable. No entiendo como no puede cerrar la boca y lo peor es que siempre esta acompañada del Mugroso Weasley y por Potter-_

 _Narcissa se sintió curiosa. Draco había sido comprometido desde los 4 años con Astoria Greengrass, una niña dos años menor que el, y el rubio siempre había aceptado con orgullo su destino, pero ese día supo que tal vez Draco en un futuro terminaría rompiendo ese compromiso. Suspiro resignada, tal vez pensaba tonterías antes de tiempo o solo se estaba haciendo ideas tontas en la cabeza pero ella aceptaría cualquier decisión que hiciera su pequeño siempre y cuando lo hiciera feliz._

 _-Y dime ¿esta niña es bonita?-_

 _-Claro que no Madre, Granger tiene los dientes chuecos y su cabello parece un nido para pájaros-el ojigris hizo una mueca de asco._

 _-Entonces ¿Solo estas molesto por que ella tiene mejores calificaciones que tu, o por que es amiga de Potter y Weasley?-el abrió la boca ofendido, frunció aun mas el ceño y salio de su habitación._

Hermone no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, era inverosímil y rayaba lo trillado. Había sufrido bullying viniendo del rubio toda su vida y solo por que el sentía algo por ella y se sentía frustrado.

-Supongo que cada quien tiene su manera de expresarse por muy incoherente que esta sea. Pero me refería a cuando realmente comenzó todo, ya sabe. Cuando nos reencontramos, ¿Usted supo el accidente del hospital?-

-Pero claro que me entere. Con esos moretones era imposible no darme cuenta- la mujer suspiro intentando tranquilizar su instinto de madre protectora hacia un recuerdo como ese-Digamos que después de eso comenzó a comportarse como en el instituto. Estaba irritable, pensativo, desconectado en muchas ocasiones. Hasta que un día me sorprendió mucho, porque llego a preguntarme una buena manera de disculparse con alguien a quien se ha lastimado. La verdad me tomo muy por sorpresa la pregunta pero aun así le respondí, le dije que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser sincero con esa persona y darle una disculpa sentida. El hizo caso a cada una de mis palabras, no volvió a hablar del tema hasta que nos dio la noticia de que ' _'alguien''_ vendría a cenar con nosotros. No me malinterpretes, pero en esos momentos jamas imagine que se tratara de ti, y cuando te vi entrar algo temerosa a esta mansión me sentí tan bien al ver que siempre tuve razón.

-Pero supongo que antes de todo fuimos amigos-

-Cuando nos visitaste la primera vez solo eran amigos, de ese tipo de amigos que se hacían comentarios pesados para mi gusto, pero transmitían una comodidad y se acoplaban tan bien, que bueno en unos meses el hizo algo que jamas pensé que haría. Hablo con su padre y conmigo sobre las intenciones que tenia contigo-

Hermione escuchaba atenta aquel relato proveniente de la Sra. Malfoy

-¿Y usted como lo tomo? Ya sabe la noticia y todo eso- la rubia alzo una ceja intentando buscar palabras

-Yo lo tome bien. Pero para serte sincera con mi esposo no paso lo mismo. Pero con el tiempo termino por aceptarlo cuando vio que Draco realmente estaba decidido-Ni siquiera sabia por que sonreía pero lo hacia de una manera satisfactoria

-¿Y tiene fotos de Mal..Draco y mías?. Si las hay ¿podría verlas?-

-Esas fotos las tiene Draco en su poder, así que puedes pedircelas cuando regrese. Asì puedes quedarte conmigo todo el día mientras los esperas-la mujer rubia miraba la cara de Hermione que aun no terminaba de convencerse-Dentro de una rato estará lista la comida, hicieron Ensalada mediterránea, Fetuccini Alfredo y de postre Harriet hará un pastel de chocolate- claramente aquella hermosa e imponente mujer era la madre de Draco, había utilizado la comida para retenerla y la verdad es que si lo había logrado.


	6. ¿De que hablas?

Aflojo un poco su corbata negra, estaba exhausto. Estaba dispuesto a irse a descansar a su departamento hasta que su madre le dijo que regresara a Malfoy Manor. Claramente había sido un día pesado para el. El trabajo atrasado lo estaba torturando, la empresa había tenido una pequeña perdida, que en cuestión de negocios aunque sea pequeña no era nada bueno. Y si su padre se enteraba tendría que escuchar un sermón administrativo y muy aburrido sin mencionar que a ojos de su padre por alguna extraña razón seguía pareciendo alguien inexperto y no le daría la satisfacción de darle la razón.

Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a su madre en la sala, pero no fue así. La mujer se encontraba en el comedor platicando con alguien, se extraño de que hubiera visitas.

-Madre ¿Por que no me avisaste...?-Sus ojos grises chocaron con unos castaños, por alguna razón le extraño y no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño-Buenas noches, Madre, Hermione-saludo a ambas mujeres-Las veo muy entretenidas, perdón por interrumpir, subiré un momento-estaba irritado por no decir molesto, con el se mantuvo distante y ahora con su madre parecía estar excesivamente cómoda.

-Draco, espera-pidió la castaña, había esperado todo el día para poder todo el día refiriéndose a el como Draco, por lo que le salio naturalmente la pronunciación del nombre. El rubio la miro en una mezcla de sorpresa y duda. Pero la verdad es que se sentía muy bien escuchar de nuevo a la castaña pronunciar su nombre.

-Bueno, la que se va soy yo. Ustedes platiquen a gusto-dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y luego se perdía dirigiéndose a la escaleras-

-¿Que es lo que pasa?, me sorprende verte aquí después que te fuiste ayer-

-Lo siento por haberme ido así, pero lo necesitaba, he estado investigando-el rubio solo alzo una ceja ante el comentario de la ojimiel. La escensia de Hermione seguía intacta, incluso se había puesto a investigar, seguía siendo la misma ñoña de siempre. Frunció el ceño para evitar soltar una risilla que molestara a la castaña.

-¿Y que has encontrado?-

-Que tu y yo estábamos comprometidos-

-Hermione, yo se que es muy difícil no tener el control de la situación, pero deja de forzar las cosas. Así no van a regresar tus recuerdos-su tono de voz fue severo algo que tomo por sorpresa a Hermione

-Ya se que tal vez no regresen, pero necesito saber todo y creí que eras el indicado para que disiparas las dudas que aun tengo, pero veo no lo eres-la castaña se puso de pie, habìa esperado todo el día para eso,se sintió herida al escuchar aquello y ni siquiera sabía bien el por que, respiro para evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de agua. El rubio suspiro y le tomo la mano a la chica.

-Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso-se disculpo Draco- Y si tienes razón, soy yo el que debe disipar tus dudas, solo que tenia miedo que no creyeras en lo que te decía-decía la verdad, sus ojos grises no mentían, la castaña sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho y su pulso claramente se acelero. El comenzó a caminar sin soltar la mano de la castaña, esta lo seguía con incertidumbre. Llegaron al cuarto de Draco ,el predio la luz.

Era muy parecida a la habitación en la cual se había quedado en esa misma casa. Pero esta estaba repletas de cosas del rubio. Todas pulcramente acomodadas. El la soltó para ir a su armario, este era un pequeño cuarto de donde saco una caja de madera. La tenia entre sus manos, Draco se sentó en la cama y le hizo un movimiento a la castaña para que hiciera lo mismo. Algo dudosa Hermione se sentó a su lado con la caja entre ellos.

Los ojos de Draco miraban melancólico aquella caja, la abrió con cuidado y la puso a disposición de la castaña que la tomaba dudosa.

-¿Que son?-

-Son fotos de ti, de mi. Quiero que las revises todas tal vez te hagan recordar o algo asi-

-Lo hare, las revisare pero antes solo respondeme algo ¿Como fue que te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por mi?-

-Antes de abordar ese terreno quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice en el colegio, que conste que ya te las había pedido pero como no lo recuerdas quiero volver a hacerlo.

-¿Te refieres a que estas pidiendo disculpas por ponerme apodos, burlarte de mis dientes antes de que usara ortodoncia, de cortar un mechón de mi cabello, por besarme sin mi consentimiento, por acelerar tu auto cuando pasabas a mi lado a propósito para salpicarme con un charco? el rubio solo alzo las cejas sorprendido, no puedo evitar reír sonoramente, ¿Como carajos se acordaba de todo eso?, paro de reír cuando se dio cuenta que no le había hecho ninguna gracia aquella reacción a la castaña.

-Si, me disculpo por todo eso, y por decir que tenias una infestacion de piojos en primer año-Hermione abrió con sorpresa sus labios,

-Sabes que por tu culpa no me dejaron entrar a la escuela por una semana-dijo ofendida golpeando ligeramente el brazo del rubio

-Pero te estoy diciendo que lo siento-

-Si te ríes no es una disculpa Draco Malfoy-reclamo la chica con molestia sobre fingida. Sin darse cuenta se habían desecho de esa ligera tensión que sentía cuando estaba con el-¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta o no?-

-Eras demasiado molestable, sabes a lo que me refiero-ella en respuesta a la pregunta rodó los ojos.

-Eres mas simple de lo que pensé Malfoy, me decepcionas-ahora la castaña era la que reía mientras observaba a un molesto Malfoy-Y dime ¿Me llevo con tus amigos?-

-Tienes buena relaciòn con Theo tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, con Zabini es igual, aunque ahora el es el que te molesta y yo te defiendo o en su defecto Pansy es la que lo tranquiliza-

-¿Pansy? La misma Pansy Parkinson que yo recuerdo-la ojimiel recordaba a la joven Pansy siguiendo a Draco por todo el colegio, insultándola y siguiéndole el juego al ojigris cada vez que la molestaba.

-Todos crecimos Hermione, bueno lo dudo de Blaze, pero todos los demás maduramos y bueno Pansy y Zabini están casados así que-

-Eso no me lo esperaba. Vaya que si me he perdido de mucho con esta amnesia. Pero volviendo a nosotros-la castaña hizo énfasis en la palabra ''nosotros'' mientras se señalaba a si misma y de vuelta a Draco, medito unos segundos la pregunta-¿Cuando se supone... que era la boda?-tartamudeo un poco. Nuevamente pudo ver como la melancolía inundaba aquellos ojos grises.

-El sábado de la siguiente semana-

-Y ¿Supongo que la boda se..?-

-Supones bien. Se pospuso la boda-

-Y también supongo que les avisaste a mis padres ¿no es asì?-

La piel pálida del rubio se volvió casi transparente, lo había olvidado. Al principio no le aviso a los padres de Hermione para no preocuparles, luego simplemente olvido avisarles de todo lo demás. Fue visible para la ojimiel el apenas perceptible nerviosismo bien enmascarado del ojigris.

-No pude avisarles, pero juro que es lo primero que haré mañana-

-Por Dios ellos ni siquiera saben de mi accidente ¿Verdad?-ella sentía como esa irritabilidad se extendía, estaba enojada.

-Lo siento, lo olvide. Estaba preocupado por ti y por el bebe ¿Como querías que tuviera cabeza para avisarle a todos?-replico el ojigris.

Hermione frunció el ceño, todo lo que resonaba en su cabeza era la palabra ''bebe'' y era muy confuso por que no tenia idea de a que se estaba refiriendo Draco.

-¿De que bebe estas hablando?-

-No quería que lo supieras de esta forma. Pero tu, estas embarazada- la mano de la castaña comenzó a temblar y su corazón a palpitar desbocado. El olor a humedad y a lluvia penetraban por su nariz y solo fue consciente de que afuera de aquella mansión estaba lloviendo por un trueno que retumbo por toda la casa.

-No ,eso no puede ser-chillo la castaña mientras su mente comenzaba a unir puntos. La comida últimamente era demasiado deliciosa, los sabores era como si explotaran en su boca. Y sin mencionar los mareos y los vómitos matutinos. Pero de nuevo la negación se apodero de ella- Estas mintiendo Malfoy-

-No mentiría con algo así-repuso el rubio-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo no?-ella trago saliva mientras asentía-Bien, te demostrare que no estoy mintiendo-su voz sonaba amenazante y segura algo que intranquilizó aun mas a la ojimiel. Draco salio de la habitación, sus pasos eran apresurados, bajo casi corriendo las escaleras y sin importarle que hubiera comenzado a llover fue directamente hacia su auto.

Mientras Hermione en la habitación estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, intentaba despejar su mente mirando las fotos de la caja que le había dado el rubio. Sentía como poco a poco la ansiedad se apoderaba de poco a poco cada una de las fotos y aunque no las recordaba tampoco causaban una impresión fuerte sobre ella. La mayoría eran de Draco y ella, cenando, de vacaciones, en navidad. En alguna fiesta de gala acompañados por lo amigos de el. Trago grueso al darse cuenta que no mentía respecto a las fotos, así que eso solo confirmaba que no mentía respecto a lo demás.

Una de sus piernas se movía sin parar como signo de nerviosismo. Soltó un grito cuando en el cielo retumbo un trueno. Su respiración se volvió agitada, el olor a lluvia y a tierra mojada hicieron que sus recuerdos se removieran otra vez. El sonido del las llantas rechinando, de un vidrio rompiéndose y la voz de Draco gritando continuamente su nombre. Y solo eso, terminò recordando el accidente en si. Recordó que había sido en un día lluvioso así como el ese día.

Pasaron 20 minutos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Draco traìa dos bolsas llenas de cajas, cajas rectangulares, no tan grandes pero si un poco alargadas.

-Si no me crees puedes utilizar las que necesites para convencerte, toma-el rubio extendió las bolsas a Hermione, ella las tomo dudosa. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que todas esas cajas contenían pruebas de embarazo.

-¿No crees que te has excedido un poco Malfoy?-

-No me importo la manera en la que me veía la mujer de la farmacia así que no me importa la manera en la que me estas viendo Hermione, así que puedes utilizar mi baño para convencerte a ti misma que no te estoy mintiendo-

Ella metió mano a la bolsa y tomo tres cajas, en cierta forma si creía en Malfoy pero tenia que asegurarse por si misma como la mujer terca que era. El ojigris le señalo la puerta del baño, en un suspiro tomo valor y se metió en aquel lugar. Leyó las instrucciones de cada una lentamente y hasta poder entenderlas completamente abrió las bolsistas que contenían las pruebas. Algo dificil para hacerlo con una sola mano.

Por lo que había leído así no se debían hacerse pero necesitaba saberlo ya. Así que se dispuso a realizar las cuatro pruebas. El silencio inundo aquel baño.

Draco pudo ver como la castaña salia del tocador con los ojos aguados y la nariz roja

\- Y bien ¿yo tenia razón?-pregunto con severidad el rubio, las ojimiel asintió desganada mientras sus labios hacían un puchero y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar-¿Tan infeliz te hace un bebe?-

-No digas ese tipo de cosas-reprendió la castaña-Estoy confundida, eso es todo. Asustada mas que nada. No tengo ni la menor idea de como cuidar a un bebe, en el hospital apenas y me acordaba de comer ¿Y si se me olvida alimentarlo? O Lo olvido en el Jardín de niños por estar en el hospital y si no soy buena madre-

-No seas presa de tu mente loca por favor-hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no esbozar una sonrisa, realmente su mente era un lió en esos momentos- Y si lo olvidas en el jardín de niños puedo mandar a un chofer por el-

-No, mi hijo no sera un niño mimado como tu-alegó la joven secando los restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas

-No, sera peor que yo-Malfoy sonrió orgulloso-Esperemos que saque tu inteligencia, es lo mas rescatable- ella rodó los ojos, el tono que el uso era muy diferente al que hubiera usado en el colegio, era un comentario burlón pero no lascivo.

-Deja de ser tan insoportable-

-Dejando mi manera de ser a un lado. Espero que no planees regresar con esta lluvia, por que sera imposible y yo no voy a manejar, muero de cansancio y me voy a dormir- El rubio abrió uno de sus cajones y una pijama negra.

-Pero no traje ropa para dormir -El tomo otra muda de ropa y la aventó hacia Hermione. El se metió al baño, ella aprovecho para cambiarse, era una pijama de algodón, claramente le quedaba grande pero ahí radicaba la comodidad. Se sentó en la cama a esperar a que el rubio saliera del baño y la llevara al cuarto donde se quedaría, se termino acostando por que el tardaba mucho.

No había sentido pero la cama del rubio estaba muy cómoda, cerro los ojos esperando a que saliera. Pero cuando el lo hizo ella se había quedado dormida.


End file.
